Spider-Woman 6
"End of a Nightmare!" is the story title to the sixth issue of the first Spider-Woman ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Marv Wolfman with interior artwork by Carmine Infantino and inks by Rick Bryant. Infantino also provided the cover art composition for this issue, which was inked by Steve Leialoha. The story was colored by Bob Sharen and lettered by John Costanza. It was edited by Marv Wolfman. This issue shipped with a September, 1978 cover date and carries a cover price of 35 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Morgan Le Fay and her two demon-barbarians attack the helpless Charles Magnus as he remains bound to a chair. Spider-Woman drives the demons away with several venom blasts, but is powerless to fight Morgan, as she currently exists on the astral plane. Morgan wants the Darkhold, but Spider-Woman has no idea where it is. However, in order to save Magnus' life, she agrees to search for it. While Spider-Woman embarks upon her journey, Magnus surreptitiously sends a psychic command to S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jerry Hunt. Hunt suddenly feels the urge to leave his office and resume his search for Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman meanwhile, learns that a young man named Jack Russell (also known as the Werewolf by Night) once possessed the Darkhold. She goes to his apartment at Colden House, just as the full moon begins to rise. Jack tries to warn her away, but it is too late. He transforms into the Werewolf and attacks Spider-Woman. He chokes her until she falls unconscious, then lumbers off into the night. Jessica quickly revives and follows the Werewolf onto the city streets. She manages to lay him low with a concentrated venom blast and brings him back to Morgan Le Fay's keep. As she arrives with the unconscious Werewolf, Jerry Hunt shows up as well. Magnus attempts to combat Morgan on the astral plane, but she defeats him by destroying his physical body. She then turns her power against Jerry. Morgan then realizes that she will increase her own capabilities by assuming a corporeal form. She opens up a time window to 12th century Camelot where her physical body lies sleeping. She begins a process to transplant her 20th century astral self into her chronologically older body, but Spider-Woman sends a venom blast through the portal, destroying her sleeping form. The paradox creates a time vortex that violently pulls Morgan Le Fay away from this dimension. With Morgan's presence eliminated, her castle disappears. Suddenly, Magnus walks up to Jessica and Jerry. He reveals that he faked his own demise in order to keep Morgan distracted. However, doing so greatly diminished his magic powers. As Magnus continues to mutter to himself, Jessica and Jerry embrace one another. Appearances * Spider-Woman, Jessica Drew * Charles Magnus * Jerry Hunt * Morgan Le Fay * Werewolf by Night, Jack Russell * Alice * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Humans * Altered humans * Demons * Warlocks * Werewolves * Witches * California :* Los Angeles :* Venice Beach :* Colden House :* S.H.I.E.L.D. field office * England :* Camelot * Darkhold * None * Astral projection * Energy projection * Sorcery * Telepathy Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''Essential Spider-Woman'', Volume 1. * UPC barcode: 0714860261509. * This issue is job number LG-5. * The tagline to this issue is, "The Spider-Woman Is Helpless... ...Before the Mindless Rampage of Werewolf By Night". * Jack Russell appeared last in ''Werewolf by Night'' #43. He appears next in ''Spider-Woman'' #19. * Morgan Le Fay chronologically appears next in flashback in the second story in ''Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme'' #9. * First and only appearance to date of Alice, an innocent civilian. * Jack Russell makes reference to Spider-Man in this issue. Jack met Spider-Man in ''Marvel Team-Up'' #12. He will encounter him a second time in ''Marvel Team-Up'' #93. * In one scene, the Werewolf is illustrated wearing a blue shirt, even though he had torn his shirt off in a previous scene. * One of the innocent civilians makes a reference to Lindsay Wagner in this issue. Lindsay Wagner is an American actress most popularly known for playing the role of Jaime Sommers on the 1976 ABC television series, The Bionic Woman. Recommended Reading * Spider-Woman Vol 1 * Spider-Woman Vol 2 * Spider-Woman Vol 3 * Spider-Woman Vol 4 * Spider-Woman Vol 5 * Spider-Woman: Origin Vol 1 External Links * * * * Category:Spider-Woman Vol 1 Category:1978/Comic issues Category:September, 1978/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries